Party
by EvelinK
Summary: The Core-Tech team is visiting Jinja's best friend and get invited to a party! Will it be a success or is it a mess up with their relationships? LET THE PARTY BEGIN!
1. Underground

CHAPTER ONE: UNDERGROUND

The Core-Tech team was visiting different towns for the past few days and they were ready to spend all the money from Jinja's credit card. The hotels there were pretty expensive.

"I don't like it here…"Bren murmured. They had just left from Jemville and the only way to get out of there was the underground.

"Why not my friend?" Beyal asked

"Well, except from the fact that we are meters buried in the ground, we have given fights with several freaks down here!" Bren replied and collapsed in one of the dark blue seats

"Come on B, it's not that bad!" Chase comforted his friend and sat next to him "Jin, where is our next station?"

Jinja walked near the exit and leaned forward to a small map of the area "Let me see…"

With her finger she followed the red thin line which represented their route "Next up is…Limesville"

"Weird" Bren said "It sounds pretty familiar to me…"

"Yeah me too" Chase agreed

Jinja brought the name on her head over and over again_...Limesville_. After a few minutes she snapped her fingers happily.

"Guys, I remember! The three of us went on a trip there, remember?"

Chase nodded "Oh yeah! You had a friend there, didn't you?"

"That girl…Erin!" Bren continued

Dax sighed "Finally! Someone who can give us a nice place to stay in!"

"Are you sure she is still there? Maybe she has left the town…" Beyal asked

Jinja opened her mouth to reply but she was stopped by a woman's voice coming from the speakers: "_Welcome to Limesville_"

Chase grinned and walked out "Let's go find out!"


	2. Fame

CHAPTER TWO: FAME

"Do you remember her address, Jin?" Chase asked as the five walked on a busy road. Limesville was split in two parts: Area 1 which was full of skyscrapers, busy roads and neon colors and Area 2 which looked like their home town.

"Yeah" Jinja nodded "Neptune Street 25, Area 2"

"How are we going to find where the crib is?" Dax asked

"Well my tribe, if we search deep in our hearts, I'm sure that our Destiny will show us the way" Beyal said as everyone turned and confusingly looked at him

"Um, how about searching it on the Core-Tablet?" Chase suggested and looked at Bren "B?"

Bren was tapping furiously at his core tablet "Already searching, Chase. We are in the limits of Area 1 which means that we will arrive at Erin's house in about…3 minutes!"

Dax sighed in relief and put his arms behind his head "Great, I can't wait for a little sleep"

"Wait there cowboy!" Jinja told him "If any of you makes me look like a girl who drags a bunch of mindless jerks, is going to face my fist, ok?"

The tall boy looked at Jinja's angry face and grinned "Why? You're afraid we are going to embarrass you in front of your friends?"

She glared at him and whispered "Don't you dare do anything stup-"

She hadn't even finished her sentence when she saw Dax climbing on a trash can and shouting: "Hey there folks! Jinja over here is dragging a bunch of mindless jerks, why don't we give her a warm clapping?"

Dax saw his princess burying her completely red face under her auburn curls as everyone around them turned and looked at her.

"Come on what are you waiting for?" he continued "Show her some love!"

Everyone smiled at Dax's guts and Jinja's embarrassment and started clapping, some of them even cheered of her name. When he got off, Jinja slapped his arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked him fiercely

Dax rubbed his arm but continued smiling "Ow! That's your thank you?"

"Thank you for WHAT?"

"For making you famous in less than three minutes"

"Whatever" she said and rolled her eyes

Chase, who was laughing too, pointed at a sign "Look! Neptune 25, we are here!"

"Over there!" Bren said and pointed at Erin's house. It was a nice cottage, surrounded by a grass garden, not far away from the Area's center. Jinja rang the bell and after a couple of minutes a girl opened the door. She wasn't very tall and her skin was pale. She had curly black hair wore in a ponytail and big blue eyes.

"Jinja!" she squealed and hugged her

"Hey Erin!" Jinja said and hugged her friend back. It was nice seeing one of her friends again. Erin went to her old school but they split when Jinja took a scholarship to Chase's and Bren's school and Erin moved to Limesville.

"How did you come here? I haven't seen you for months!" Erin asked excited

"I've been on a trip" Jinja lied and turned to face the guys "So, you remember Chase and Bren don't you?"

She nodded "Oh yeah, the guys from your new school?"

"Nice to see you again Erin" Chase said and smiled politely

Jinja pointed at both Beyal and Dax "Erin these are Beyal and Dax, Beyal, Dax this is Erin"

Erin shook hands with both of them and told everyone to come inside. She ordered pizza and gave everyone a room to sleep for the night. There were enough rooms since her parents have left on a two-month cruise.

The boys went exhausted to their rooms and Jinja was about to do the same. But Erin had better plans for the night…


	3. Sleepover

CHAPTER THREE: SLEEPOVER

Jinja was about to go to sleep, but Erin had better plans for the night…

"Hey, Jinja? How about a small sleepover, like the old times?"

Jinja smiled at the memory of her and Erin many years ago, knitting each other's hair and talking about boys…

She was way girlier back then…

"Sure!" she agreed and followed Erin to her room.

Jinja could see every detail of her room thanks to a small window which let the moonlight cover the room. Erin didn't open any light, she wasn't afraid of the dark; she thought it helped people connect.

The walls had her favorite color-blue and they were covered with her drawings. People, forests, glens, even monsters which looked pretty much like Monsunos. Jinja thought about talking to her about the cores, Charger, her trip, she knew Erin would believe her, but she didn't want to get her out of her little world, the world Jinja used to live in herself…

They sat in the white carpet and smiled at the warmness the room had.

"Jinja, I've got to say that I'm pretty impressed" Erin started saying

Jinja got confused "What do you mean?"

"A few years alone and you've got four boys after you!" she said and smiled mischievously "Seriously, where did you find that hot Lowlander?"

Jinja felt pinches of jealousy tingling her stomach "Dax? He was wandering around, alone… We decided to let him accompany us…Why do you ask?"

Erin raised her hands in the air in surrender "I'm just saying that you have a nice loaf of bread right there…"

"Whatever, he is not that nice" Jinja retorted and rolled her eyes

"Oh really?" Erin said and crossed her arms in front of her chest "Because when we were young, you told me that you like tall, strong bad-boys"

Jinja blushed furiously; she actually remembered her saying that her dream guy looked pretty much like Dax "That doesn't mean anything"

"So you don't mind if I take him?"

Jinja glanced at Erin and after a couple of seconds she saw her lying on the ground, laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"You had to see your face after I asked you if I could take him" Erin said, still trying to get up from laughing "You looked like a kid who just found out that someone stole its lollipop! You SO like him!"

"What? I don't!" Jinja protested

"Come on Red Riding Hood! You can't hide from me!"

Erin had given her that nickname due to her red streaks in her hair

"I don't like him!"

"Love is in the air…"

"Stop that!"

"Love is in the air…Everywhere I look around…" Erin started singing

Jinja stood up and ran after her but couldn't catch her. They heard the door opening and found Chase at the door "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, it's just that Erin went a little crazy for no serious reason" Jinja rushed to explain. Chase wasn't convinced with her answer and was ready to ask her more questions when he realized he wasn't actually wearing pants and was standing all this time in his blue boxers!

Erin, which hadn't stopped laughing ran to Chase and started dancing waltz with him, singing: "Love is in the air…Every sight and every sound…"

Jinja stared at a laughing Erin and a confused half-naked Chase dancing in circles in the middle of the room. What she wasn't expecting, was Dax to appear that moment, completely caught off guard, looking at the scene.

"What on the rabid dogs of the Lowlands is going on here?" he asked

Erin looked at him and smiled "Use your mind Big guy, your Princess is in love, you must do something soon!"

"OKAY Erin" Jinja shouted awkwardly and put her hand on Erin's mouth in an effort to make her stop "Why don't you lie down so you can feel better?"

Dax narrowed his eyes "She doesn't look sick to me"

Erin sighed as she understood the sticky situation she had put her friend into "No, Jinja is right, I have a small headache, sorry for annoying you"

However, neither Dax nor Chase completely believed Erin.

"Return to your room, we will be quiet, I promise" she continued

"I'll take care of her, you guys go back to sleep" Jinja ensured them

Dax was way too tired to think and went out of the room "Alright then, bye"

"Oh and thanks for the dance, Chase" Erin told Chase as he left too

The girls closed the door behind them and collapsed on the carpet, laughing quietly…


	4. Invitation

CHAPTER FOUR: INVITATION

It was early morning and Jinja found herself sleeping on the white carpet of Erin's room, covered with a red blanket. She looked at her clock-it was 5:00 am, she was used in getting up so early.

_Knock-knock_

"Who is it?" Erin shrugged

"My friends, I believe it's time for us to wake up" Beyal said through the door

"Grr…" Erin moaned "no one is getting up so early"

"I'm afraid you are wrong" Beyal replied softly "The rest of our friends are woken up, they are in the kitchen"

"We'll be there in a minute, thanks Beyal" Jinja said and stood up

In a couple of minutes, the whole Core-Tech team was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"So what happened last night?" Bren asked as he was eating a tuna sandwich

Chase, Dax, Jinja and Erin exchanged some looks and laughed sheepishly

"That's a NYBG" Dax told Bren

Erin raised one eyebrow and asked: "A NY…what?"

"Not Your Business Glasses" Jinja explained her

"See, Erin? No respect, nada!" Bren murmured angrily

"So you've found a nickname for everyone?" she asked

"Annoying, right?" Jinja told her best friend

"I like to go with the adjective _creative_, Princess" Dax said and took a sip of his coffee

Erin smiled and asked: "And it shows something for their character or looks?"

"Yep. For example, I'll call ya Crazy" Dax told her

Erin pretended that she pouted "Why am I crazy?"

Dax rose his arms in the air "'Cause you were dancing waltz with lil' Suno in the middle of the night!"

Chase and Erin blushed, while the others were laughing happily. After five seconds, Erin's phone started to ring.

"Hello? ~ Oh, hey Joe! ~ A party! When? ~ Yeah, I'll come! Oh, can I ask you a favor? ~ Can I bring five friends of mine with me? ~Really? Thanks! ~ Bye!"

"Who was it?" Jinja asked

"Remember Joey, from our school?"

Jinja nodded

"She is having a huge party and I got you in too, guys!" she said enthusiastically

"Nice!" Chase cried, he really loved to party

"What is a…party?" Beyal asked innocently

Bren crossed his arms and looked away "A party is some kind of celebration where people dance and eat and are _supposed_ to have fun"

Jinja laughed "Bren, everyone _is_ having fun except you!"

"I don't like these kinds of parties…" Bren continued "I prefer my AV club unions…You guys go without me"

Chase was worried about his friend "Are you sure B?"

Bren nodded. He knew he was going to have much more fun at home with his tablet, parties wasn't a place for a nerd like him.

"Just be ready at 8 pm, ok?" Erin reminded everyone before she goes upstairs to take a nap.

Because this party was going to be Crazy…


	5. Let the party begin

CHAPTER FIVE: LET THE PARTY BEGIN

_**8 am**_

Erin, Chase, Jinja, Dax and Beyal were ready to go to the party.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chase said enthusiastically

Erin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Well…we might have a little problem"

"What?" Jinja asked

"We need a ride"

"I thought you said you _had_ a car" Jinja reminded her

"I did but I _accidentally_ told a cop something I shouldn't have and they took my license" Erin said hesitantly

Jinja rolled her eyes "God, what did you say?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that cops don't like sharing their tacos!"

"Need a ride? Wait here" Dax shrugged impatiently

Bren, who was hearing the conversation from the living room, seemed quite worried "What exactly is he going to do?"

A loud noise was heard from outside. It was Dax, in a nice black convertible.

"Where did you get that?" Chase asked

Dax laughed "Trust me lil' Suno, you don't want to know"

"Um, Dax, do you have a license?" Beyal asked

"Yeah, I've only seen you riding a motorcycle" Jinja agreed

"How hard could it be?" Dax responded happily "Or do you want Princess to drive?"

"NO!" everyone except Jinja cried at once and got into the car

After lots of swerves and skids, the five teens made it to the party.

"Wow bro" Chase murmured, still dizzy from the ride "now I _wish_ Jin had driven"

"Told you" Jinja said "You guys can't do anything without me"

"I don't know anything about this…party" Beyal said softly

Erin patted his back "Hey, chill out! We're here to have fun!"

"Yeah monkfish, now you'll see the real fun beyond the mountains!" Dax told him and they went inside the house

They were about 500 people in the place! Some of them were dancing, others were drinking and others were preparing themselves for the karaoke competition.

LET THE PARTY BEGIN!


	6. Karaoke

CHAPTER SIX: KARAOKE

As Jinja looked around her to find where her friends were, she saw Beyal who was trying to eat as many HUGE sandwiches from the buffet as possible. After she focused a little, she found Erin and Chase talking to strangers, as usual; these two could make friends in a heartbeat. And finally, in the center of the room, she saw Dax, who was taking part in a strength competition. She found herself staring at him taking down one guy to another.

She was interrupted by an unfamiliar feminine voice.

"Pretty hot right?"

"Huh?" Jinja responded and looked at the girl. She was wearing a white top with shorts and she wore her platinum blonde hair in pigtails.

"The Lowlander" she explained "he's pretty hot, right?"

"Who, Dax?" Jinja asked the girl with a quite irritated tone in her voice. For some unknown reason she felt like punching her hard in the stomach.

"You know him!?" the girl squealed

"Yeah, we're friends" Jinja said casually

The girl's eyes opened wide "Friends? You're kidding right?"

"No, why?"

"If I knew him, he would have been my boyfriend!" the girl said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Jinja sighed, annoyed. She headed to the drink bar; at least there she would have some silence. She ordered a margherita and played with the olive. She wouldn't drink it anyway.

"Relationship problems?"

She turned and looked at where the voice came from. It was a boy in her age; he had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Man, people must stop scaring her like that.

"I saw you looking at the Lowlander" he explained

"He's not my boyfriend" Jinja said and looked again shyly in the olive. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw him smiling.

"I'm Nathan. And you are?"

"Jinja"

"Well Jinja, you have beautiful eyes" Nathan told her and she blushed lightly

"Thanks" she said and she suddenly heard two familiar voices coming from the karaoke stage.

Chase and Erin

"Hey there partying people!" Erin said cheerfully and gave everyone her million-dollar smile

"I'm Chase and this is Erin and we are about to crank up the heat!" Chase cried and everyone screamed happily

"But before that, we would like to dedicate a song to one of our friends" Erin started saying

"You probably know her as the girl who is dragging a bunch of mindless jerks" Chase continued

_Oh no_, Jinja thought

Erin laughed playfully at the joke "Give a warm clapping to… JINJA!"

Jinja frowned as a huge spotlight shone its light over her. She stared as Chase pointed at Nathan.

"And who are you, my fellow friend?"

"I'm Nathan" the boy next to her muttered

"Nice to meet you Nathen" Chase laughed

"It's Nath-an" he explained under his breath

"Whoops, sorry…As I was saying, we are going to sing you a song for Jinja and Nath-an" Erin said, imitating the way he said his name

Jinja almost fainted when she heard the song

"Love is in the air

Everywhere I look around

Love is in the air

Every sight and every sound

And I don't know if I'm being foolish

Don't know if I'm being wise

But it's something that I must believe in

And it's there when I look in your eyes

Love is in the air

In the whisper of the tree

Love is in the air

In the thunder of the sea

And I don't know if I'm just dreaming

Don't know if I feel safe

But it's something that I must believe in

And it's there when you call out my name

Love is in the air

Love is in the air"

"If I get up there…" Jinja threatened under her teeth, when she heard Nathan next to her laughing.

Laughing? The dude was laughing?

"How do you manage to laugh?" Jinja asked

Nathan laughed even harder and pointed at the girl she was talking to a few minutes ago "Because Jinja, I already HAVE a girlfriend who is waiting right there"

Jinja couldn't help but let a small smile crack the corners of her lips; the scene was actually very funny. Normally she would feel bad that someone's boyfriend was complimenting her but the blondie wasn't better either.

"I've got to go now, bye Jinja" he told her and left.

_That party isn't THAT bad after all_; she thought, _everyone seems to have fun_. As if on cue, she heard two voices argue badly around something. She looked outside the house and gulped as she understood what was happening…

Dax was in trouble.


	7. Feelings

CHAPTER SEVEN: FEELINGS

_Dax was in trouble._

He was arguing with a muscular guy at around 25. He seemed drunk and Dax seemed pissed. She knew things were about to get ugly.

"Stop!" Jinja cried and split the two boys

"Princess?" Dax muttered surprised

The guy looked at her from head to toe "Your little sister came to put you to bed?"

"I'm not his sister" she said steadily "I'm Jinja"

"Well Jinja, where did you find THAT thing?" the guy asked and laughed

"Leave her alone" Dax growl

Jinja put her palm on his chest to calm him down. She had never done that before. His skin was hot and she could feel his heart beating like crazy.

"We're leaving" she whispered at him but Dax refused

"No, we're not going anywhere. I'm gonna make that dig turn back to where he came from"

The guy laughed and looked at Dax again "Listen to your girlfriend, kid"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Jinja cried

"Really?" he asked and got closer to her

Dax pushed her away gently "I said, .ALONE"

"Or what?"

"Or THAT" Dax cried at punched the bully's face

He clenched in pain and fell on the ground

"Oh no…" Jinja muttered as her eye caught two muscular guys who were looking at the scene. She grabbed Dax's arm and cried: "Run!"

They ran as fast as they could, until they managed to get in the car. They drove to Erin's house and got inside.

Dax closed the door behind him and sighed "That was close"

"What is wrong with you?" Jinja asked furiously

"What do y-"

"Why did you punch this guy?" she interrupted him

"He was ready to..." Dax started saying, but he was unable to finish the sentence

"Ready to do what, Dax? What could he probably do? You always get jealous and suspicious of every male that is one meter close to me! I'm tired of you acting like an older brother! Why are you being so protective?" she burst out at once

"You want to know why?"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Dax admitted and lowered his voice "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you…you're my Princess…"

A big silence covered the room as Jinja thought about Dax's words.

It all made sense to her… The pinches of jealousy, why she wanted to punch the girl at the party, why she found herself staring at him…

And now, she couldn't deny it.

Before she knew it, she grabbed Dax's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Time stopped and she loved the feeling that made her heart beat so fast…

…until she understood what she was doing.

Her eyes shot up and pulled away quickly, her palm was covering her mouth. Dax was still dizzy of the kiss; he was standing speechless in front of her.

"Sorry…" she muttered "I don't know what happened to me"

She turned her back to him, ready to leave, when she felt his hand grabbing her wrist. With a quick move he twisted her and pulled her close to him.

"Apology accepted" he whispered and kissed her back. He could feel a soft smile in her lips while she kissed him; he knew she definitely didn't expect him to do that. But then she pulled away, again.

"We can't do this Dax, we just can't…"

"Why not?"

"Let's just forget about it, ok?"

"But I don't want to forget about it"

They stayed still for a moment when someone entered the room.

"Man…"Chase said "When I throw a party, I really throw a party…"

Erin laughed "Yeah, I got that as soon as you literally made her house EXPLODE!"

"I told you, the karaoke was brok-" Chase started saying, but stopped when he saw Dax and Jinja "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Jinja said quickly and rushed to Erin's room

"Wait!" Erin said and followed her. She closed the door behind her and sat next to her friend "What happened?"

"I…I kissed…Dax" she muttered, desperate

Erin squealed happily "I knew it, I knew it! Did you like it?"

"I did! And that's the problem! How would I ever like it?"

"Jinja, there's nothing wrong in liking him. You look perfect together"

"No, it IS wrong. And I never want you to mention it, ok?"

And indeed, no one talked about that night again. The night when everything changed between two specific members of the Core-Tech team…

~THE END~


End file.
